Enough To Bruise
by Rosy Kind of Misery
Summary: When Ron starts sneaking off at night, Harry and Hermione become suspicious. Why, and who is he meeting in the darkened classrooms? Set in sixth year, rating may go up later on...
1. Sneaky Sneaky

Disclaimer- Don't own anything Harry Potter or Harry Potter Related. If you want to sue me, you will get my life savings. Twenty-three cents. That's what I'm down to since I went shopping.  
  
Ron watched Harry's shallow breathing underneath the heavy comforter. He poked at the blankets, trying to wake him.  
  
"Harry??"  
  
When Harry didn't budge, Ron grinned wildly. He padded across the floor to his bed, and slid a long black case out from underneath it. He grabbed a baseball cap with the Gryffindor Crest on it and slipped out of the dorm room. He leaned against the shut door, and slipped the hat on, backwards.  
  
'Phew,' He thought. 'Can't believe they haven't caught me yet.'  
  
10 minutes later------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------  
  
"RONNIE!!!"  
  
Ron jumped as he entered the classroom. The owner of the voice was bounding towards him, and she jumped into his arms. Her wildly long hair danced around his face as he hugged her right back. He smiled and waved at another person, this one sitting in the light of the window.  
  
"Hey Jordy. Sorry I'm late." He said, dropping the case to the floor. He looked around the darkened classroom with hungry eyes. He was in Heaven, pure and simple Heaven.  
  
"Ready to roll?" the girl asked, her black and silver eyes flashing almost evilly.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Groggily, Harry opened the curtains surrounding Ron's four-poster. He had just had another funky dream, and was about to share it's contents with his favorite red-head. All he found were rumpled sheets.  
  
"Ron??" He asked. "Ron, where are you?" He looked around as the others started to wake up. He was no where to be found. Funny, he swore he had heard Ron say his name only a few minutes ago.  
  
"Hullo, mates. Whatcha doin' up so early?" Ron asked, throwing open the door and thanking God that he had forgotten the case in the classroom.  
  
"What are YOU doing up so early?" Harry asked, crossing his arms indignantly.  
  
"Detention, Har, you know that. Always in trouble." He said, stifling a lawn. He slipped into bed, drawing the curtains around him.  
  
'Something's wrong here,' Harry thought, throwing the warm covers around him as he flopped into bed. 'Wait...he was still wearing his jeans.'  
  
For the second time that night, Ron let out a relieved sigh. Man, he was good...no one suspected a thing. It would be the end of what little he had left if anyone should know. God, he hoped no one knew, hoped that no one knew about them...  
  
Where was Ron???? Review if you wanna know.. 


	2. Kind of a ramble chapter, but it makes s...

Disclaimer- Don't own anything. Now I have 24 cents!! YAY!!! I found a penny on the floor today!!!! I don't own "Best Time We Ever Had" by Blink 182 either. Yep. Not mine. It's theirs. I used it because I LOVE it.  
  
Scene- Great Hall, Saturday Morning  
  
Harry waited eagerly for Hermione to come down to breakfast the next day. Ron was acting too funny for Harry just to sit back and let it slide. As a matter of fact, Ron hadn't even been given detention the day before.  
  
"Hermione!! Come on, hurry!" Harry whispered harshly as she walked into the hall.  
  
"Morning, Harry. Where's Ron?"  
  
"Still asleep, and a good thing, too."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as she buttered her toast.  
  
"Last night, Ron snuck out of the dorm really late. He came back and made up a bogus excuse and went to bed in jeans."  
  
"So wherever he went, he put his clothes BACK on to go?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"MORNING ALL!" Ron shouted as he threw himself into the chair right next to Harry. Harry blushed furiously, shoveling eggs into his mouth in an attempt to hide from Ron. Hermione, of course, was cool as a cucumber.  
  
"Morning, Ron. Sleep well?"  
  
"Fabulously, in fact. Slept all night!"  
  
"Oh, great!" Hermione said, kicking Harry underneath the table. "So, what are we doing today? No classes."  
  
"Dunno, Hagrid's maybe? Ron and I don't have practice today," Harry offered, tossing the paper to Hermione.  
  
"Fur, founds gud," Ron said from behind a buttered biscuit.  
  
"Ahem...Mr. Weasley, come with me, please." A curt voice said from behind them. Ron turned slowly to a very angry looking McGonnagall.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," Ron said, ducking his head. Ron followed from behind, dragging his feet a bit.  
  
"Well, shall we go without him?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
#### At Hagrid's Hut ####  
  
Hermione and Harry sat chatting away with Hagrid, trying their best to not eat the cookies he had offered. The radio was playing a new song, a really upbeat one. Harry listened in to the lyrics.  
  
Please take, me home, too late, it's gone I bet, you're sad, This is the best time we ever had  
  
Please take, me home Too late, it's gone I bet, you're sad This is the best time we ever had.  
  
Why did we have to go date, It's too easy to complicate.  
  
Be strong when things fall apart ---be strong when things fall apart Honest, this breaks my heart, ---it's so hard  
  
LET'S GO!  
  
(insert rockin' Guitar work)  
  
Please take, me home Too late, it's gone I bet, you're sad, This is the best time we ever haddddddd  
  
"Good song," Harry said, taking a sip of tea. Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"That was by the newest unsigned band, Enough to Bruise. I love that song! It may be just kids who sing it, but they're good on guitar!" The DJ said excitedly.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
That night, Ron lay awake, watching Harry, making sure all was going to be okay. Once Harry rolled onto his side, Ron quietly dashed for the door. He was home free.  
  
At least, he thought so.  
  
Once Harry heard the door click shut, and poked at the floor beside his bed.  
  
"Hermione, c'mon, let's follow him," he said as Hermione pulled the invisibility cloak off of her head.  
  
WHERE IS RON??? 


	3. RON'Sdoing excatly what you thought he w...

Disclaimer- Still you ask, and still I say no I don't own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related. Oh, and folks, know what? If they can fix broken bones in a second, they can make electrical things work in magical places. Such as, the radio Hagrid has in his hut. Yes, they can.  
  
I think I broke my nose today.  
  
ONWARD!!  
  
Ch. 3- Enough to Bruise  
  
Harry and Hermione snuck down the hall, following Ron's barely distinguishable footsteps. He kept looking over his shoulder every few feet, making sure that no one was following him. Harry snickered every time he smiled after seeing no one there. Suddenly, a girl with waist-length black hair came flying around the corner, her black 80's high tops squeaking on the floor. She threw something at Ron's head, and cracked up when it smashed to pieces onto the floor.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ron yelled, laughing at the girl, who was doubled over laughing.  
  
"A TACO!!" she exclaimed between laughs.  
  
"Why would you throw a taco at me?"  
  
"Because it was FUNNY!!!!" She said, tears of laughter streaming down her face.  
  
"Lord, you and your tacos. Is that something that people do often in Massachusetts? Throw tacos? Whatever, Jordy. Where's Jake?" Ron said, brushing the cheese and lettuce off the back of his head.  
  
"He's coming, they screwed up his burrito order like 15 times. Oh, and you left your bass in the room last time."  
  
Hermione nudged Harry under the cloak.  
  
"Bass?" She mouthed. Harry raised one eyebrow and shrugged. "Dunno," he whispered. TO their horror, as they spoke, Ron, Jordy, and a newly arrived Jake (they assumed it was him) had gone into the classroom. The two stood outside the door, pressing their ears to the door to try and hear what was going on. The door swung open at a very inopportune time, and both were knocked to the floor by a boy with shaggy brown hair. The cloak flew off and Harry quickly stashed it behind him.  
  
"Can I help you?" The tall boy asked with a Southern American accent. Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a fraction of a second, each sprawled across the floor.  
  
"Yeah, actually, you can." Hermione said, jumping up and brushing her skirt off. "We saw someone throw a taco, and they just left it on the floor. As a prefect, I demand that she come back and clean up the mess."  
  
The boy just shrugged and opened the door so Harry and Hermione could come in. "Jordy threw the taco," The boy said, his deep voice ringing out around the room. "She's this way, with Ron." He said, leading them towards a door hidden by the stairs. As soon as it was opened, they were assaulted with the sound of someone tuning an electric guitar. The room was stacked with Amps and microphones, the occasional shoe, two guitar stands, and a full set of drums.  
  
"Who's the perfect??" Jordy asked, straitening her black Weird Sisters band shirt.  
  
"It's Prefect, Jordy. And...Oh my God." Ron said, staring wide eyed at the two dressed in Hogwarts uniforms. "What're you doing here? Did you follow me?"  
  
"Uh, no, no that's not what we did, Ron," Harry stuttered. "We saw someone throw a taco, and they didn't clean it up."  
  
"Oh, that'd be me, better go clean it up. Huh, Jake?" Jordy said, dragging him out the door.  
  
"You followed me here. Why?" Ron said in disbelief.  
  
"We were worried about you." Hermione said simply.  
  
"Ever think that maybe I wanted to do this alone? That maybe I didn't want anyone to know?" He whispered, horrified.  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Well then, I suggest you leave...we'll talk tomorrow, and, guys?"  
  
"We won't tell anyone Ron."  
  
Well, what happens next chapter...I love to watch my characters suffer, so the next chapter will be WAY good!! Thanks for Reading!  
  
Rosy 


End file.
